


Dance

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Do I just want to fuck Matt and I projected that in this fic?, Do I ship it?, First Time Blow Jobs, First time with a man, M/M, Matt is a stripper, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, absolutely - Freeform, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Neil's first time at a strip club is eventful when he has an encounter with a dancer who goes by "Daddy"...





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> incest supports, don't interact

Matt pulled his tie off, tossing it onto the couch and sighing in relief. Work had been tough today- and now he had a few hours working at the club. The other boys were already getting changed, getting ready for the night. Thongs and tight prissy boxers were strewn along the floor, and he began to undress.

During the day, Matthew Boyd worked in an office. At night, he worked in a strip club. And that's what he opened with on Tinder. His stage name; Daddy. A mockery of his biggest kink. What could he say, he had issues.

He stripped down to sweat-soaked socks, heading to the back room to grab his special deodorant. He prided himself in being classy. He looked in the mirror, scratched his jaw. Stubble, perfect for Daddy’s look. 

Matt paraded himself back to the changing room and grabbed his outfit. A thong with the American Flag plastered over the crotch, and a cheap fake army uniform. He felt a slap on his ass and he turned. 

“Hey, daddy,” purred Nicky, one of the dancers his age. “Must say, you're looking swell tonight.”

Matt chuckled. “Hey, I'm not Daddy  _ yet _ .”

“Oh, you're daddy _all_ the time, Matthew.”

The larger boy blushed and pulled on his drastically lightweight outfit.

********

“Dan, no.”   
  
Neil tossed himself onto his bed, hand clenched around his shirt. He had been on the phone for an hour with Dan, trying to get her to stop harassing him about the invitation to her birthday plans that he had not-so-graciously rejected. “But why? Come on, lord knows you need to see some actual men instead of keeping yourself cooped up, watching porn and-”   
  
“Oh, my God,” squealed the boy. “You don’t have to bring up- look, just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean I have to do what you want!”   
  
“Well, just because you’re still hung up on-”   
  
“Don’t talk about him, Dan,” Neil threatened. Memories flooded into his head of blonde curls, cold kisses, cuddles on the couch, nighttime walks and bathroom stall sex. “Don’t bring that up.”   
  
“Please?”   
  
Neil hesitated, for a long while. Was he ready to give in yet?   
  
“Okay,” he said with a sigh. “I’ll go to a strip club with you and the girls.”

********

Matt liked to dance. 

He liked to show himself off, he liked to strip down to whoops and cheers, he liked having cash thrown at him. He liked the feeling of eyes on him. He loved his job, regardless of society's conceptions.

He hooked his thumbs into his thong, earning a large noise of appreciation from the crowd, and he turned his head to expose his thick neck. He ran his hands up his body as one of his coworkers came up behind him and dunked a tank of water over his head. Matt didn’t let it bother him, holding his ground and groaning as he was soaked, his hair and chest dripping, his underwear soaked to his skin.

Then, one of the boys in the first few rows caught his attention. A boy with auburn hair, trying hard not to enjoy the show. They locked eyes, and he widened his. Matt simply winked, and the boy turned red. God, did he love his job. He loved being able to look at people- even boys- and get them flustered and nervous.

A few minutes and the lights went out, and the audience clapped. Matt strutted backstage and changed into his next outfit. Gold swim trunks. As other boys hurried on stage to get ready, he spotted his coworker Seth on the couch. Seth was laid back as a blonde bobbed up and down on him. He sighed in satisfaction and glanced over to Matt. He smirked and winked before turning his attention back to the girl. Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed a coat, heading out back for a smoke.

********   
Neil had gone out for a smoke, leaving his friends for only a brief few minutes. He’d never been invited to a birthday party like this before. And damn, a stud of a performer had winked at him. He’d been  _ winked at _ . It was shaping out to be a wild night, and he couldn’t wait to see Daddy again.

Luckily for him, he didn’t have to. Skulking around the back alley to smoke, Neil saw the back door open, and a familiar man stepped out. Daddy, in shiny golden swim trunks and a heavy coat on, was standing in the opening and lighting a cigarette. Or at least, he had a cigarette in his hands and was searching his coat pockets for a lighter.

“Hey, Daddy,” Neil coughed out, waiting for the man to look at him before continuing. “You need a light?”   
  
Daddy grinned sheepishly. “Oh… yeah. Thanks.”   
  
He lit a cigarette using Neil’s lighter, taking a long drag of it when he did. “Ah… great. You’re the guy two rows in, right?”   
  
_ So he remembered. _ “So you remembered?"   
  
Daddy nodded and chuckled, taking another puff. “Oh, yeah. I like it when I can make people get all blushy. And it looked nice on you.”

Was Neil being hit on by a stripper? This was ridiculous. Plus, it had barely been a month or so since him and his ex had broken up, so even if Daddy  _ was _ hitting on him, he was off limits. His ex could still call up in the morning and Neil would be at his beck and call.   
  
“It looked nice on me?”   
  
Daddy nodded once more and leaned against the door. “You bet.”   
  
Neil leaned in a little, getting a glimpse of the back room of the club. A lot of coats, and clothes in piles. Further in was where the costumes were kept, apparently. Some of the other boys were coming back in, fixing themselves and changing into other outfits. “Did you choose the name?”   
  
Daddy shook his head for a change. “Naw. It’s just a nickname. I… like being called it.”   
  
Neil snorted. “Damn. I dunno if I’d be into that.”   
  
Daddy shrugged. “Well, you can try and see if you like it.”   
  
“What, right now? Sure, I’d be down, but-”   
  
Daddy laughed- a proper, hearty laugh. “Dude, I was joking, I meant that you should try it to see if you liked it, not with me!”   
  
Neil looked slightly disheartened. “Ah. Right, okay,” he took a drag of his cigarette, mumbling, “sorry.”

Daddy frowned. “Hey, no, I didn’t mean it like that or nothin’... what’s your name?”   
  
“Neil.”   
  
“My name is-”   
  
Neil blew out some smoke and looked at Daddy. “I think Daddy will suit you more, whatever your name is.”   
  
Daddy blinked. “It’s Matt.”   
  
“Hm. Okay.”   
  
Matt looked at him softly. “I didn’t mean to sound harsh or anything. It’s just, I’m not gay.”   
  
Neil nodded and sniggered. “Makes sense to be a stripper, then.”   
  
Matt rolled his eyes. “I’m not gay. But I  _ am _ flattered that you’d do me in a back alley.”   
  
“Certainly I’d prefer somewhere else, but if I didn’t have a choice…”   
  
The bigger man chuckled, finishing off his cigarette. “I’m not on for another twenty minutes, but it  _ is _ getting cold. Why don’t you come on in?”   
  
Neil furrowed his brow. “If you’re not gay, why are you hitting on me?”

Matt let the question simmer as he realised that he’d been hitting on Neil. Eventually, he raised his hand, then lowered it again. Then he knew what he needed to say.  “I guess we can both try something out to see if we like it.”   


********

Matt settled on one of the back room couches- unlit, with the pro of not having too much boy-traffic. Not many of the others went to the back room except to get out for a smoke, or to get changed into regular clothes. Matt was doing neither of those things, and himself and Neil had the room to themselves.

Neil felt guilty. He was single, yeah, but he still wasn’t over--  _ him.  _ This wasn’t a rebound either though, so it just set weirdly in his stomach that he was about to have sex again. He was about to have sex, right?   
  
Matt spread his legs, taking the coat off and leaving himself only in the trunks. Neil felt up his thighs- his thick, gorgeous caramel thighs- before kneeling down. Matt tutted slightly when Neil started to stroke himself through his jeans. “Ah ah ah- did daddy say you could do that?”   
  
Neil shivered. The truth was, he had daddy issues. That wasn’t what weirded him out though. What weirded him out was how stiff his cock felt when Matt said that. He just shook his head and leaned into the golden trunks. He licked up the crotch to Matt’s naval, letting him just sigh in relief.   
  
“That’s good,” mumbled Matt, hand tousling into Neil’s auburn locks. “Keep doing that. Don’t stop, boy.”

Neil leaned up, kneeling down and his arms resting on the man’s thighs. “Yes, daddy.”   
  
Matt’s cock was now visibly stiff, prodding up and almost jutting out. Neil loosened the string on them, and let it go loose.

Holy. Fuck.

Neil realised had unleashed some sort of monster when he saw Matt’s fat dick pop out. Thick, uncut, and a beautiful tan, it was some amount of inches that Neil hadn’t ever tried before. He looked up at Matt and gulped as he watched him stiffen. “You like it, daddy?”   
  
Matt groaned. “Fuck, daddy likes it, baby. You gonna be a good girl- good boy and suck me off?”   
  
Neil had no qualms whatsoever with doing so. He suckled on the tip, pulled the foreskin back and licked at the slit. He fondled him, held him carefully, bobbed down past the head as Matt just got harder and harder. The boy choked slightly trying to get a quarter of it in, and Matt groaned. Neil scratched at Matt’s thighs, making him get louder and louder.

“Baby, baby, I’m…”   
  
Neil popped off, panting slightly. “Daddy, I want you to fuck me, first.”

Matt gasped and glanced up at the clock. He had… actually, he hadn’t the time. He pet Neil encouragingly. “Baby boy, I need you to finish me off, okay? I have to go back on…”   
  
Neil sighed and arched his back, reaching up. “Daddy, please, please daddy, fuck me and come in my pussy,” he whined. He’d never said  _ anything _ like that before. “Please, I’ll be so good.”   
  
Matt closed his eyes, and moaned, his cock stiffening at the words, come dripping. “Neil, next time, I promise, just- please-”   
  
Neil leaned down, licked a stripe up Matt’s cock. “Next time, daddy, yeah?”   
  
Matt felt himself coming, and Neil closed his mouth around the tip in time to catch most of his load. The bigger boy grunted, holding the other by the shoulders until he was done. He sighed, and Neil pulled off. “Was that okay?”   


“Neil? Please, can I get your number,” he panted, “because that was  _ amazing. _ ”


End file.
